These Stupid Thoughts
by Solnushka
Summary: Teen For crude Language. Fluff, Slash, Incest, One shot, Chiff. When trying to fall asleep Chip gets to thinking about Biff, but his thoughts go down a road he’d really rather not tread…


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Oblongs**

Note/Second Disclaimer: This is indeed a slash, and incest, and not something froofy like cousins, but brothers, heck! Conjoined brothers, so if this isn't your thing, stop here.

_Summary: Teen For crude Language. Fluff, Slash, Incest, One shot, Chiff. When trying to fall asleep Chip gets to thinking about Biff, but his thoughts go down a road he'd really rather not tread… _

Chip's Pov

Biff is asleep, damn him and his snoring, not that it's loud. I mean, it's peaceful, but it still tugs at a place in the back of my mind.

"Biff, for the love of god stop snoring, Milo never snored"

It went particularly quiet, and I heard a low mumble.

"That's because Milo's an asshat, now leave me in peace"

He tried pushing me away in what was an extremely idiotic attempt, and when he failed, fell miserably back asleep.

Now, let me tell you, Biff is generally very active, but he loves his sleep. Where-as I, the lazy being that I am during the day, have much difficulty shutting my eyes to doze at night. People ask me how I deal with being stuck to another being for, well, the rest of my life, and frankly I never know what to tell them. I'm used to Biff being there. Since I was little we were always best friends.

As much as mom and dad avoided talking about it, I knew I was the one they all expected to die, and the moment I was gone, the doctors were supposed to keep the organs we shared working so that Biff could make it. I remember clearly, feeling weak constantly, and pain would often surge at the point where we were connected. But he always kept me going; he made me laugh, telling me some stupid joke about butts, and comforting me. Anytime I felt like I should just give in to death, he would tell me how much he'd miss me if anything happened. Then I knew I'd have to keep going, just for him.

Now, Of course, we're both smelly teenagers, which kind of sucks, because he's going the way of sports, and I'm going the way of chicks… and, well...nipples. Now the thing about Biff, (which he's in much denial about) is that he's gay, and that's okay with me, because I love him anyways. Just, not in the way you may be thinking, I mean that's a bit past wrong, dontcha think? I just love him as family; I'm not IN love with him. I mean I've never really felt love, so I guess I wouldn't know. But…No, there's nothing there, no stray feelings… Well, maybe one stray feeling, but that all there is or ever will be. All right, I admit, more than one stray feeling, more like…90,000. But that's not really as many as it may look like. Being madly in love is an easy thing to pretend doesn't exist now isn't it? Well, it should be, for so much embarrassment could be spared if it were. It's not really that Biff is always near me, no, that'd just be stupid, it's that we connect, he knows me, and I know him. Our genetic of different hair is obviously just a reaction to the toxins in the air, but I rather like seeing his face and hair and seeing him, not just a mirror of myself. Because who would fantasize kissing themselves? That's just dumb. So I highly doubt he's accept my feelings, though it would be so easy to just kiss him… And I want to… But I can't because he might wake up. Although, he's a pretty sound sleeper…what difference would it make?

Okay, so I'm going to, and now my hands are getting sweaty, and I want to get it over with, because I won't be fine unless I do. I struggle to get up so that he doesn't notice, he moves a bit. I flinch, oh shit, he's awake; no, he's just dreaming. Luckily, now he's closer to me. I lightly grasp his head, one thumb stroking his cheek. I remind myself to stop, so as to avoid waking him. I bring my lips down to his, and I think I see his eyes open, but I check and they aren't. Now, I'm done, I've done it, I've felt it…it felt good, but I won't be doing it again. I lay down, my head knocks into his in the softest of way and three words escape my lips. A moment later I turn to look at my brother. He tells me something.

"I love you too."

Authors Note: Wow, never knew I had it in me to write such fluff...I know this sucks, but please review!


End file.
